Hidden Secrets
by xixi743
Summary: The Blackthorne Institute and the Gallagher Academy have become joint schools, but there's something different going on. New students have been joining—all attending elite spy classes. Two of the new students are sisters and when someone shows up from their past with almost all of their memories erased, they are determined to find out what happened. My third FanFic. R


**AN—My third FanFic. Please R&R. I've only read the first two books, so if I mess up some details, please ignore it or better yet tell me. **

**The Blackthorne Institute and the Gallagher Academy have become joint schools, but there's something different going on. New students have been joining—all attending elite spy classes. Two of the new students are sisters and when someone shows up from their past with almost all of their memories erased, they are determined to find out what happened. Cammie knows these knew students are different—more different than the rest of the Gallgher Girls. They're hiding a secret, and she wants to know it. **

The limo drove through the large gates to the Gallagher Academy. I looked at my sister on the left. She looked nervous, yet excited to start her new life. We were greeted manicured lawns and the headmistress. A girl who looked my age stood to her right.

"I'm Ms. Morgan, the headmistress. This is my daughter Cammie."

I shook her hand firmly. "I'm Sam. My sister is—"

My sister cut me off, giving me her I-can-introduce-myself look. "—Cat. Short for Catherine."

"Cammie will help you get settled." Ms. Morgan said. "I have some important business to attend to." She walked away, heels clicking.

Cammie looked at me with a smile. "Well lets get your bags." she said. We pulled our bags out of the trunk. We didn't have much. "Do you need help carrying your bags?"

"Only of you want to help." I replied.

She picked up the bag and grunted. "What do you out in here? Rocks?"

I laughed. "Yeah. It's actually full of rocks." she gave me a questioning look. "For exercise." I explained. "Her two bags are filled with them too—and some other stuff. We didn't have much to bring."

My sister easily held the two bags in her hands. "Maybe I'll just take it myself." I picked up the bag Cammie was holding in her hands and slung it over my shoulder. "Let's go."

We were led through the large entrance of the main school building and up a staircase. Hallways continued from my left and right.

"Wow! This school is big!" my sister exclaimed.

"It actually was recently expanded in order to combine with an all big school." Cammie explained. "Sam you'll be in a room with me and three other girls because your a freshman like me. Cat you'll be sharing a room with some eight graders." She stopped and knocked on a door halfway down the hall. A girl with medium length blonde hair opened the door.

"This is your new roommate." Cammie said gesturing to Cat.

"Come on in! I'm Annie!" she opened the door wider and waved Cat in.

"Later Cat." I said. Cat nodded and entered her room.

"Give her the key." Cammie said handing Annie a key. She nodded and closed the door. "Time for our room!" she announced. She walked toward another hallway and I readjusted the bag on my shoulder and followed. She walked opened a door and walked in. I set down my bags and then Cammie handed me a small golden key. "Don't loose it." she said.

I almost laughed. She didn't know me very well. "I won't."

Three girls were sitting on their beds and talking excitedly. Cammie cleared her throat and they turned to look. "Hi Cammie!" one of them called. "New roommate?"

I waved. "I'm Sam."

"Liz." one introduced herself.

"Macey." one said. I looked at her. She had looks that girls would kill for.

"Bex." she was the one who asked if I was the new roommate earlier.

Cammie pointed to a loft bed at the end of the room. "That's your bed. The dresser underneath it is for your clothes." I looked around the room. Some clothes were hanging on the edge their beds, but otherwise it was really clean.

I turned around to see Macey shuffling through my bag. All the rocks sat beside the bags. She was pulling out my clothes and tossing them behind her. She looked at me. "All you have is t-shirts, skinny jeans, and short shorts." she said incredulously. "How do you live?"

"It's how I live." I stated.

"So how did you get into this school?" Liz asked.

"My sister and I stopped professional bank robbers. We have a knack for that sort of thing—your sort of thing."

**CAMMIE POV**

There is no way they made it into the Gallagher Academy by just stopping bank robbers. There has to be something I don't know. The girls think something is up too. It was crazy how Macey made it in, but these sisters have absolutely no relation to anything. It's as if they crawled out from the shadows.

Mom heard I was coming from the other end of the hall. "Hey Cammie." she said opening her office door.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Yeah. No problem. Anything wrong?" she asked showing her motherly side.

I sat down on the couch in her office. "Not really. I just wants to know how Sam and Cat got into Gallagher Academy. They mentioned something about stopping a professional bank robbers."

"Cammie, I think the only way to understand why I let them in is to see what they did." she walked over to her computer and I followed. She clicked on different folders until she reached the desired file. She clicked on a file and it opened a video player. "I can't believe this, even after watching it twenty times." she clicked play and I carefulky watched the screen. I knew when she watched something five times, she had of down by heart—down to the smallest detail.

**VIDEO**

People ambled around talking with tellers and filling out papers. An old lady sat in the corner reading a newspaper. Two toddlers grabbed their mom's shirt and followed behind her. A business man talked angrily into his headset. A woman talked to a teller about a loan. A police officer stood near the entrance surveying his surroundings. A woman and her husband were talking with a teller. There were about five tellers and five other workers in the bank. Sam and Cat sat on a couch. Sam was solving a rubiks cube and once it was solved she handed it to Cat to mix it up. This process repeated four times before it got to the action.

Exactly at 10:00am, the robbers' plan started. The police man pulled out his gun and aimed it toward the old woman. The husband and wife pulled out guns and aimed toward the woman with two toddlers and a teller. The angry business man pulled out a gun and ran toward a teller. He opened a suitcase. "Start putting hundreds in!" he yelled. The man nodded and started stacking money into the case. "Anyone calls the cops, and you guys are dead." I scanned the room again. Cat and Sam were gone.

Soon an alarm started blaring. "I said no cops!" the business man yelled angrily.

"FIRE!" Cat yelled at the top of her lungs and ran back into view. Sprinkler on the ceiling went off, causing the floor to be more slippery. She stopped in the middle of the room, 'finally' noticing her surroundings. When business man's attention was trained on Cat, Sam roundhouse-kicked him in the head knocking him out cold. They quickly took out the husband and wife standing next to each other before they noticed the business man was out. The police officer noticed and ran toward them, forgetting an out his gun. He probably was a bad shot.

"Hiya!" Sam yelled appearing behind him, kicking him where it counted. He doubled over, trying to catch his breath. Cat jumped and smashed her elbow into his back using all her weight. His breath was knocked out again and he was out cold.

Sam stood up straight and wiped her brow. Cat high-fived her with a smile. Then they split.

Sam went to go call 911 and Cat went to tie the robbers up. Cat found a long belt to tie things down and used it to tie up the robbers, then left to turn off the fire alarm. One stirred slightly and she punched him again, knocking him back into dream land. The hostages cheered. After calling 911, Sam pulled the guns out of the robbers' hands and picked one up off the floor. She pulled out the ammunition and set it down on the table.

Sirens were heard in the distance and Sam and Cat waved to the hostages and walked right out the bank door. The whole process took no more than seven minutes.

I noticed several things. 1) Sam and Cat never slipped despite the water on the tiles. 2) The had pulled the fire alarm, without alerting the fire department, meaning they disabled part of the system. 3) They had a well thought out plan, even with no time to think. 4) Their faces never showed that they were nervous, as if they did it every day. 5) Some of the moves they used to take out the robbers would have taken years to learn. Where could they have learned those moves?

"And there you have it Cammie." my mom said.

"How?" I asked. "It takes years to learn how to handle that type of situation as calmly as they did."

"We don't know how. That's why we took them in."


End file.
